The Forgotten Purity
"We are not heretics, we are not traitors and we certainly are not impure. We did not abounded our empire, our empire abounded us. We did not choose to turn our backs on the empire, for we had no choice. It was not a matter of choice instead a matter of survival and self preservation. We are the Forgotten Purity, among us lie the oldest examples of talon purity, left behind and forgotten we have been sentenced to death, hunted down and searched for throughout every corner of the universe like impure scum for the fault of our long forgotten leaders. We are the oldest and most hated of all the enemies of Talos. It is only a matter of time before we are non-existent and truly forgotten" ~ Unknown entity of the Forgotten purity Overview The term 'Forgotten Purity' is branded on those Pure Breed Talons who had been lost or left behind during the Talon Empire's first inter-solar discovery exhibitions. Those who were tasked with the extraordinary role to venture outside the protection of Grand Talos and into a world of the unknown with nothing but prototype space vessels and awful experimental equipment, in times where space travel was only just discovered. However only a few voyagers returned while all the others either perished or became lost in the endless zone of space. Spread out across the galaxy lost like a small needles in an enormous field of hay. Some remained loyal to the empire clinging onto the hope that they may be found again, surviving off discovered planets using sheer survival instinct. Others turned their backs to their empire and formed their own groups and cults. This became the one and only example of heresy with in the Talon Empire which is forever buried in the early history of Talon. Context Long ago in the very first Eras of Talon history, space travel was first discovered and being developed. The ability to travel between Grand Talos and its moons became a reality, however there was one last feat that must be accomplished. Such a feat would become paramount to the successes of the Talon Empire to this present day. That feat was to travel beyond the safety of the Solar system and into uncharted territories of the unknown. After many developments and advances in space travel technology all that was left was to test it. There was no other way to realistically test the primitive technologies of inter-solar space travel then to send Volunteering Talon in the greatest and most ambitious exhibitions in Talon history. It was easy to find volunteers, almost all Talon were willing to risk everything they had for such a honourable cause. After a short amount of time many fleets were built and assembled ready to embark on great voyages. The ships were very primitive, equipped with dodgy untested communications and experimental weapons as well as a large supply cache that was thought to last the journey. These fleets as small as they were, became the first Solar Fleets ever created, thus being the first ever mission given to the Talon Navel Wing. It was through these ambitions and risks that the Talon Naval Wing was Formed. Hersey Not all of the lost voyagers turned their backs on the empire, however many did, especially over time. Many of the small fleets that had survived on their began to create new groups and cults based on the original ideals of the Talon empire. However these independent groups would not extend nor grow further then what they already are. This was due to the inability to travel without risk or in most cases being stranded on uncharted planets. Whether it was large or miniscule the act of forming an independent group within the Talon Empire was extremely forbidden marking those pure breeds Heretical. It was the first and only case of when a Pure breed Talon went against the empire as well as committing acts of heresy, such history was buried deeply and hidden. Those who were aware of the Forgotten Purity are either long gone or now presently commanding figureheads of the Talon Empire itself. Fate Very shortly after these events, space travel became much more efficient. The data brought back from the surviving voyages were paramount to research and developments. Therefore the Talon were able to safely begin traveling out of their own Solar system. It took many Era's before the first of the Forgotten Purity were found, but when the first were found there was much confusion. Those who had stayed loyal with the empire were shipped back to Grand Talos to be rehabilitated back into Talon society. Branded as hero's and decorated with many medals, these were the Forgotten Purity who deemed the most courageous and honourable of all of Talos. Unfortunately soon after this, these legends were buried under the many other outstanding achievements that's were due to come. Others who were found immediately attacked the Talon, screaming and spitting words of hatred and death. These were the Heretical cults formed by those who were broken by the centuries of neglect. They were deemed heretics and killed on sight. After the first instances of this heresy were encountered, Talon High Command formed many fleets with the sole purpose of hunting down and killing those who had abounded their empire. It was because of these heretical acts that the history of the Forgotten Purity was utterly and forcefully forgotten. Present (Era of HAV'OC) The Forgotten Purity as a whole is not heard of, infact the only Talon that are still aware of their existence are members of Talon High Command or the extremely old and wise Grand Generals from Eons ago. After many Eras of hunting and disposing of the Forgotten Purity they had soon become non-existent. However it is not impossible that small groups still wonder the edges of space awaiting their rescue. The Forgotten Purity taught the Talon Empire that communication is key, for without communication things will become lost very quickly in such a large and unforgiving universe. From there on, Talon communication technology developed to became one of the best in the universe so far. Ensuring that this would never happen again.